Secretos que nunca se sabran
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny quiere a Draco. Draco quiere a Ginny. Es un secretó que nuna se sabrá. Ya conoceis mi estilo. One-SHOT! REVIEWS PLIS XDDD


WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD Aquí toyyyy!! Con un fic de 1 solo CAP! **ATENTOS! UN SOLO CAP!** Ni uno mas! LO siento, se queda asi, y queda bastante claro XDDD bueno, espero que os guste. Ya se que tengo que hacer el sewptimo cap de Viviendo Juntos pero tranquilos, ya ira, esque no me sale na!!! Pero bueno, este me salio de la nada. Estab enfrente del ordenador y me vino el final! FIJAROS!! XDDD y entonces lo tuve que escribir. La verdad esque me ha encantado como me ha quedado. Espero que a vosotros tambien. BESITOS!! Y NO OS CORTEIS EN DEJR REVIEWS!!! BYEEEEEEEES!

**Secretos que nunca se sabrán******   
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar en el.  
  
No sabía como había llegado a enamorarse, ni siquiera como había llegado a fijarse en el. Era un caso tan...raro, ¿se podía decir?  
  
Suspiró. Un suspiro lleno de frustración. Un suspiro lleno de odio. Un suspiro lleno de amor.  
  
¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de la única persona que no podía tener? De la única persona que la odiaba, que la consideraba fea, antipática y tonta.  
  
Negó con la cabeza.  
  
Esto no podía ser.  
  
Eran todo lo contrario. Ella el fuego, el el hielo. Ella cálida, el frío. Ella pelirroja, el rubio. Ella una **WEASLEY** y el...el...un Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...ese apellido rondaba por su cabeza diariamente, y ya no hablemos de Draco.  
  
_Soy tonta, ¡**TONTA**!_ Gritó en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado, un tan solo segundo, que lo su deseo podía hacerse realidad?  
  
Era un sentimiento tan extraño...lo amaba, con toda su alma, pero a la vez lo odiaba por hacerle eso. Esto no podía estar pasando.  
  
Pero esque cuando veía esos ojos grises, se derretía, se derretía ante ellos. Podrían hacer que se arodillara ante el y le besara los pies, con solo una simple mirada gris.  
  
Y esque conocía esos ojos tan bien... Cuando estaba contento, se volvían de un color gris claro, cuando se enfadaba, de un gris oscuro, casi como cuando el cielo esta nublado, y cuando deseaba algo, eran casi plateados.  
  
¿Qué deseaba ella? ¿Una mirada de deseo o de amor? No conocía la de amor. La de deseo la había visto mucho cuando miraba a alguna chica guapa, pero nunca una de amor.  
  
Volvió a suspirar. Esta vez, deseando algo. Deseaba perderse en el cuerpo del chico. Deseaba tocar el suave pelo rubio. Besar esos labios rosados....Le deseba tanto.  
  
Tomó aire y se levantó. Lo mejor era dar un paseo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, eso era lo mejor para pensar un rato. Saliendo de su habitación y captando varias miradas de los chicos de la sala común de Gryffindor, salió por el retrato, a andar.

* * *

Draco le dio una patada a lo primero que encontró por ahí.  
  
Con rabia contenida tiró sus zapatos a la pared , provocando varias miradas de curiosidad.  
  
Girando la cara hacia sus compañeros de habitación los miró.  
  
"¿**QUÉ QUEREIS**?" gritó. Nadie habló. "**FUERA TODO EL MUNDO DE AQU**!" gritó. Crabbe y Goyle se fueron pero Blaise Zabini se quedó.  
  
Draco se acercó a el.  
  
"¿No me has entendido?" susurró. Blaise le miró y se fue corriendo.  
  
Draco sonrió para si mismo. Una sonrisa que rapidamente se borró de sus labios.  
  
Estaba furioso. Lo mas furioso que había estado en su vida. No podía haberse enamorado de esa pobretona Weasley. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. La odiaba por hacerle eso. Por haberle hipnotizado de tal manera que lo único en que pensaba día y noche era ella.  
  
Suspiró. ¿Qué tenía esa pelirroja?  
  
No era ni rica, ni tenía estilo, ni fama, ni siquiera tenía belleza...  
  
Se equivocaba.  
  
Quizás belleza era lo único que tenía.  
  
Con otro suspiro buscó una imagen de ella en la mente, la imagen que le hipnotizó.  
  
**-.-.-FLASHBACK -.-.-**  
  
Draco caminaba por el lago. Era un día de invierno, pero curiosamente, no hacía frío.  
  
Se estaba maravillosamente. El sol se posaba, haciendo que en el cielo aparecieran mil colores, y había una suave brisa.  
  
Andaba tan tranquilamente cuando su vista se dirigió a una chica, una chica sentada al borde del lago.  
  
Un momento...¿pelirroja?¿pecas?¿túnicas de seguna mano?  
  
Tendría que ser GinnyWeasley. La miró.  
  
Estaba sentada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, y sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Su pelo largo y liso, de un color tan ardiente como el rojo, le caía hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules como el cielo cerrándose cuando le golpeaba la suave brisa.  
  
La pelirroja se pasó una mano por el pelo. Una mano pequeña y fina, de un color cremoso. Una mano adornada de varios anillos y pulseras, pero algo en especial captó su atención.  
  
Un anillo en particular. Se fijo bien.  
  
Era un anillo bastante extraño. No se lo había visto a nadie. Una mezcla no muy común se podría decir. Era de oro, una anillo normal, pero tenía una pequeña piedrecita de color gris.  
  
La verdad esque era precioso. La Weasley tenía buen gusto.  
  
Echando una última mirada a la chica, que poseía una gran belleza se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el castillo, aun pensando en ella.  
  
**-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK -.-.-**

* * *

Ginny se retorció el anillo en su dedo. Un anillo que significaba tanto para ella. Se lo había regalado su madre al elegirlo ella pero nadie sabía lo que quería decir.  
  
Solo ella sabía que el oro del anillo representaba el pelo rubio del chico y la pequeña piedrecita gris sus ojos. Lo besó. (N.A.: EL ANILLO!!! A DRACO NO PUEDE XD)  
  
Cruzó una esquina, andando con la mirada en el suelo. Escuchó pasos viniendo hacia ella, por lo que levantó la vista.  
  
Ahí estaba.  
  
Andando hacia ella. Su mirada agachada y el pelo un poquito despeinado, dándole un aire de sensualidad. Clavó su vista en lo que se le veía de cara.  
  
_Mirame...mirame..._ pensó.  
  
Y la miró.

* * *

Había salido a tomar un paseo, ya en que su habitación no podía quedarse y ahora se encontraba andando por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
El rubió movió su cabeza, intentando echarse el pelo hacia atrás sin tocarla pero lo único que consiguió fue despeinarlo.  
  
Cruzó una esquina, entrando por un pasillo en el que escuchó pasos, pero no levantó la vista.  
  
Cuando los pasos estaban mas cerca levantó la vista y ahí estaba. Su pelo ondeando, y sus caderas moviendose suavemente.

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante.  
  
**_Te quiero_** pensaron ambos a la vez.  
  
Eso era un secreto. Uno de esos secretos que nunca se sabrán. 


End file.
